


We’ll be here when you wake

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [31]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of parental deaths, Robb Stark Lives, Robb Stark is King in the North, Theon Greyjoy Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: “Theon? Are you alright?” The tenderness in Robb’s  voice was almost too much to bear, “I know you received a raven earlier, was it bad news?”
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark/Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Kudos: 10





	We’ll be here when you wake

**Author's Note:**

> So this was posted a while ago on tumblr for the prompt ‘Hurt/comfort with a polyamorous relationship’ and I’m just transferring it here

Theon’s eyes blurred with tears as he reached the end of the letter. He had known his mother was unwell, the sparse letters he received from Yara told him that, but he had hoped to see her one last time.

And now he would never have the chance.

He walked out in a daze, barely registering the concerned gaze of the Maester. He had seen his Mother once since he was eight, once, just after Yara’s coronation and before he returned to Robb and Sansa’s side in Winterfell. 

Undoubtedly some servant would run and alert one of his lovers that he had been given bad news, it was a protocol put in place by Sansa to keep him safe when he was lost in memories from his time as a prisoner at the Dreadfort.

And he was right, within minutes Robb had come to find him, leaving his kingly duties aside for the moment.

“Theon? Are you alright?” The tenderness in his voice was almost too much to bear, “I know you received a raven earlier, was it bad news?”

Even as Robb spoke he took hold of Theon’s arm and started to gently lead him to their solar. Theon barely noticed it though, he was too busy trying to keep the tears from falling and the sobs rising in his chest from erupting.

He was met in the door to their solar by a concerned Sansa, evidently somehow both had managed to find someone else to cover their duties as King and Hand while they took the time to comfort him.

Carefully and gently they led him to the loveseat and pulled him so he was cradled between them, his head cradled against Sansa’s chest and his hair stroked by Robb’s strong hands.

“It’s alright if you need to cry, my love.” Sansa soothed, “We will not think any less of you.”

“Aye,” Robb agreed tenderly, “You held me as I cried over my father, I shall not judge you for whatever it is you need to cry for.”

Theon shut his eyes and pressed his head further into Sansa’s chest, “My mother is dead.” Saying the words made them feel even more true and his battle against the tears was lost, “My mother is dead!”

He sobbed and cried and felt the tears that rolled down his face start to soak through Sansa’s dress, and through it all they merely stroked his hair and held him. Every so often they would offer him words of comfort and reassurance of their love, and slowly his sobs started to peter off until his eyes started to feel heavy and he began to slip into sleep.

“Go to sleep, love.” Robb whispered to him, “We’ll be here when you wake.”


End file.
